Nunca más
by Akeifa
Summary: EspañaXNueva España. El pequeño pais llega hablando de su vecino recien independiente desatando que el "conquistador" intente controlarlo. Lime
1. Independencia

Saludos Akeifa san reportandose! Mhh estoy en pausa de one piece por que... pues cambie de fandom y auqnue tengo varias cosas sin subir de ese fandom ahorita estoy mas en hetalia n/nU

bien ahi voy!

Discleamer: La idea de Hetalia y sus perosnajes le pertenecen a su autor, el genio que aun no saca a mi mexi chan... el cual es basicamente mio pero ha sido despues de leer muchisimos fanfics y ver imagenes de mexico version hetalia.

Advertencias: CHICOXCHICO Breve mencion de Non-con y teoricamente de Shota... aunque tenga casi 300 con españa se puede decir que tiene aspecto de un chico de 12 años aprox.  
>Bajo influencia de muchos fics de la conquista, Un Antonio con "doble personalidad" asi que quiza haya algo de OC Lime...<p>

_Carabelas cargadas de malos presagios _

_Emisarios de la trampa y de la colonización_

_Tocan tierra provocando un gran naufragio_

_Cargados de demonios y una nueva religión_

_Pisaron tierra de Guanahaní, bienvenida la desolación_

_Esos sueños de estafa y de saqueo_

_Ese gusto por el oro y esas ansias de poder_

_Es el cáncer que aun enferma al heredero_

_Es la historia de una tierra condenada a padecer_

_Pero el negro el indio y el español_

_Se mezclaron para darle un gusto a Dios_

_Pero el negro el indio y el español_

_Se mezclaron para darle un gusto a Dios_

_-Carabelas Ricardo arjona Galeria caribe.-_

-¡Si lo hubieses visto Madre España! ¡Era genial verlo con ese uniforme! Como el que tu usabas cuando llegaste! ¡Era impresionante! y...y me sonrió de manera genial... incluso dijo que mis lentes le gustaban! E-era...-

Su soliloquio fue acallado por una bofetada... el conquistador tenia mucho que ya nunca lo escuchaba... Eso le vino a la mente cuando sintió unos furiosos labios sobre su cuello, devorándolo mas que amándolo, eso era lo que sentía casi siempre con el mayor. Desde que había "nacido" recordaba haber sido tratado casi como un manjar... literalmente. España lo había tratado como un plato delicioso y justo ahora pensaba que su hermano al igual que algunos de sus obesos reyes pecaban de ese mal que había aprendido en cabeza ajena, la gula, comer y devorar algo sin tener necesidad. Jamas había visto eso con su antigua abuela pero con Antonio lo había aprendido a la mala, viendo como los españoles habían devorado muchas cosas de su hogar y habían destruido otras tantas. Al principio lucho, pero luego de eso su hermano le había hecho aprender todo de nuevo y solo él le explico las cosas del "otro lado del océano" solo él le decía esa verdad que sabían todos en Europa pero su humilde persona desconocía. Por eso había aceptado todo eso que le habían impuesto... por que el quería vivir...

Aprendió a callarse mientras su "dueño" lo tocaba, aprendió a no gritar aunque dolieran los azotes y mas aun cuando se sentía consumir. Sabia que si se quedaba calladito podría escuchar a su amado Padre/madre volver a ser el "Antonio" bueno, el Antonio que había llegado a su casa curioso y emocionado, esa Antonio que le enseñaba cuentos y le enseñaba a amar a Dios. Incluso si le soltaba un leve "te quiero hermano" Antonio le daba una de esas sonrisas bonitas que le hacían sentir bien. Una sonrisa que intentaba imitar después de que su hermano mayor, con signos de culpa lo curaba de los maltratos. Sabia que en el fondo su hermano lo amaba, por eso incluso había decidido llamarlo como el, Nueva España. Jose Antonio. Incluso escuchaba feliz como hablaba de el a sus espaldas con sus jefes y otros países... "La joya de la corona española" y con eso le había bastado hasta ahora.

Solo que su gente lo llevaba a hacer esas cosas ese "otro" Antonio, el Antonio que lo hacia sentir basura y no dejaba de morderlo lastimándolo, el que una y otra vez le repetía la opinión que el mismo se estaba forjando de si mismo.

Una mano lo jalo del cabello regresándolo a la realidad, era esa mirada jade hambrienta, mirándolo como si de un postre se tratara, lanzándolo al piso y aplastando su estomago con el pie soltó esas palabras que tanto odiaba.

-Solo eres una basura mestiza, mi pequeño mestizo así que ni se te ocurra hablar de ese crío ingrato del norte- Con una patada dejo totalmente indefenso al moreno que intentaba recobrar su aliento mientras sentía como ese "otro" Antonio empezaba a aprovecharse de sus recursos. Entre besos forzados y caricias dolorosas volvió a escucharlo... ese insulto basto para oír esa vocesita que tantos siglos de supresión habían atenuado

-Mi mestizo...no se te olvide que solo eres e...-

Un violento golpe sonó en el cuarto, la Nueva España lo miraba serio, odiaba el modo de decirle mestizo, con tanto odio...humillándolo así solo conseguía hacerlo sentir poca cosa.

-¡S-si soy mestizo es por ti! ¡Por que tu invadiste mi hogar! ¡Por que tu gente tomo a la mía! ¡Por que tu me tomaste a mi y las sangres se mezclaron! ¡Mestizo o no es tu sangre la que me hace así!-

El mundo se detuvo para la Nueva España, sentado frente a el estaba su conquistador, hasta ahora había visto esos vendajes manchados de sangre, probablemente la causa por la que pudo empujarlo, subió y se encontró con las esmeraldas de su amado protector, si esas que le gustaban, no las que lo habían suprimido y encadenado tantas veces, era esa mirada que le daba cuando lo curaba, llena de culpa y de pena. Jose Antonio bajo la mirada. Nunca la sostenía mucho, por que si lo hacia en "ese cuarto" el otro Antonio a veces regresaba, y lo humillaba mas por "no mirar al piso como debía hacerlo frente a su jefe" Se asombro cuando sintió el abrazo de su hermano mayor, un abrazo tan triste tan fuerte y tan culpable como nunca lo había sentido.

-Perdón, s-ser mestizo... eso no es malo, yo... sabes que odio decirte así... perdoname Jose... te amo mucho pequeñito-decía suavemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y lo abrazaba mas fuerte- es que oírte hablar de Alfred... así de emocionado me puso celoso, el dejo a Inglaterra... y no quiero que tu hagas lo mismo... pero me temo que así como están las cosas incluso Francia puede alejarte de mi...-

El mas joven recibió el abrazo con cuidado, le dolía todo su cuerpo pero el nunca se quejaba, aunque mestizo aun su sangre tenia ese orgullo azteca que había perdido su gente hace mucho.

-se que mamá España solo quiere que este con el- dijo dulcemente acariciando tímidamente el brazo que le rodeaba-¿Quién es Francia? ¿Francia te lastimo mama España? - señalando los vendajes y viendo como este asentía.

-Si ese idiota solo piensa en si mismo, es un pervertido que se aprovecha de todos los débiles y les quita todo lo que les queda...y me da miedo que me quite tu custodia...-

Con esas palabras el moreno no pudo evitar la idea de que podía ser peor. Su padre a su modo lo quería y aunque era muy violento a veces, también era muy dulce otras, y pensar en que podría terminar con alguien que se aprovecharía mas de el, en alguien que le quitaría las pocas cositas que le quedaban...

Bajo la mirada y se abrazo a su hermano mas fuertemente

Ese era el momento. De decirle adiós y de huir ahora que España no estaba en sus mejores días.

-Madre España...-

-ya te dije que prefiero que me digas hermano- le dio una medio forzada sonrisa

-Hermano España... podría... Antonio abrazar Jose? -

El español no entendió muy bien. Suponía que ya había enseñado a hablar perfectamente su idioma a su niño.

-se dice abrazame Jo...-

-No me refiero a eso... quiero que … tu como Antonio, me abraces a mi como Jose... no como abraza España a Nueva España por que duele, incluso si Antonio abraza a la Nueva España... ¿por favor? - Sus ojos chocolates lo vieron con tristeza, las lagrimas aun mojaban su carita así que el de ojos verdes se inclino tomando con ternura sus labios.

…...

Una semana después Nueva España se levanto en armas para buscar su independencia.

-¡¿P-por que? Yo te amo mi niño ¿Tu no me amabas?- Con lagrimas en los ojos Antonio clavaba sus iris verdes en los cafés con brillo rojo de su antigua colonia.

-Amo a la madre patria, amo a Antonio... pero los españoles y España el conquistador ya me quitaron todo el amor que les pude tener, con humillaciones, dejándome sin comida y sin derechos... Perdoname madre... pero ya no soy Jose Antonio... -se quito su sombrero con determinación en sus ojos- Soy Jose Maria, y ya no quiero ser tuyo nunca mas...-

Reviews? hagan feliz a un fanficker novata y regañenla o aconsejenla /


	2. Guerra civil I

Akeifa san reportandose de nuevo!

Y los culpables son los hermosos revs que me pidieron continuación.

Dedicatoria: La primera es para toda la gente linda de Hetarol, donde posteo y roleo con mi Jose María... y Dangerous Pencil/ Papa tonio prometiste amarme mas kufufuf -abrazooo-. La segunda es para Yukime Hiwatari san que me dio la idea notan explicita pero con lo que dijo mi cerebro hizo lo demas ju.. Y la tercera es para Angelical, Usagi Asakura y Andy por sus revs que me hicieron decidirme a hacerlo.

No soy buena con historia lo dije con el capitulo anterior, asi que si alguien de España lee esto por favor ilustreme si me equivoco intente de verdad investigar en wikipedia pero mi cabeza es una piedra para la historia.

Discleamer: Los fragmentos que pongo son canciones, del Guatemalteco Ricardo Arjona en su Disco galeria caribe. Hetalia no me pertenece tampoco, Solo Jose Maria.

Advertencias: ChicoXChico. Hago sufrir a España no me asesinen.

_Tiempos de colonización sometimiento y fusión de independencias y muerte._  
><em>Se dibujan sobre tu piel mujer de Guanahaní recompensando al destino. ... <em>

_Hija de este mar._

_De la esclavitud._

_De un conquistador, de un indio taíno y del tiempo._

La edad de plata de las letras y ciencias españolas se venia a pique. La guerra civil lo estaba rompiendo por dentro. A este paso el gran y maravilloso imperio español se iba a venir abajo. Tantas bajas, tanta gente inocente muriendo. Si todos ellos habían nacido bajo la misma bandera ¿por que se estaban matando entre ellos? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, la representación de el país España cerró los ojos cansado de tanta desgracia en su casa. Si su propia gente no se ocupaba mas de matarse entre ellos ¿a el que le quedaba? Desde que incluso su "familia" lo había dejado. Un dolor en el pecho le dio al recordar a cada uno de sus hijos cansado de sus "deseos" o mas bien de cumplirlos lo habían echado de sus vidas.

Un "nunca mas" resonó en su mente junto a unos ojos achocolatados. Ropas rasgadas, marcas de cicatrices y ropa humilde eran el marco que retrataba a su antigua colonia.

Un fuerte estruendo provocado por un cañón le devolvió a la realidad. El español dirigió la mirada a uno de sus costados le hizo contar "uno mas". Vio gente corriendo por las calles, lo que mas dolía de las guerras era ver a los pequeños niños, como los que el alguna vez tuvo, quedándose solos y sin nadie... justo como el se sentía ahora.

Mientras observaba la desgracia alrededor no escucho unos pasos que venían tras el, no supo de esa presencia hasta que un par de manos morenas le cubrieron los ojos. Sobresaltado pensó en buscar su hacha por si alguno de los soldados había tenido la tonta idea de intentar inclinarlo a un lado, pensamiento que se detuvo cuando escucho una suave voz detrás de el.

-Ya no ande viendo cosas tristes Madre España... por favor acompáñeme tengo que hablar con usted-

Sabia de quien era esa voz y para que negarlo. Se asustó. Si justo ahora su pequeño Jose intentaba desquitarse por el dolor anterior lo lograría sin mucho esfuerzo, pero aun así lo siguió al despacho para asuntos de política donde el joven de piel morena le extendía serio una carta.

Tragó saliva al pensar que podría ser una factura por daños anteriores como hacia Francia, tal vez una declaración de guerra y el no podría odiarlo por eso. Y tenia dos grandes motivos para esto.

El primero es que su pequeño Jose ..."Maria" tenia motivos para odiarlo y para intentar vengarse de el después de todas las veces que lo hirió. Y segundo y mas fuerte, lo amaba. Amaba a su "joya" como jamas amo a ningún otro en su casa.

Así que abrió lentamente el sobre esperando leer algo que le rompiera el corazón pero inesperadamente era una invitación oficial para 500 niños españoles, ademas de una lista de nombres de intelectuales reconocidos y su propio nombre. Todas estas personas estaban invitadas a pasar el tiempo necesario en México hasta que la guerra civil cesara.

México no lo miro a los ojos. -Mi actual jefe el señor Lazaro Cardenas invita a estas personas... no esta bien que los niños paguen los platos que sus padres rompen, ni que genios dejen de servir a la humanidad por guerras políticas. Eso es todo España, los estaré esperando en el puerto a todos para irnos en una semana.-

Su voz era seria, ya no era ese pequeñito que se había levantado en armas contra el, ahora en una joven nación que le brindaba su apoyo a otra. Podía sentirse orgulloso sin duda de ese chiquillo.

Volteo a su alrededor...tenia que ir viendo a los 500 niños invitados, estaba emocionado para que mentir, todos ellos estarían a salvo, y gracias a su niño. Camino por los albergues donde había intentado mantener a salvo a los pequeños, un chico se acerco a el con sus ojos húmedos y con marcadas ojeras jalando su mano

-¿Y mi madre y padre?-

…

El recuerdo de un niño con piel morena, con un idioma que el desconocía y esa misma mirada llego a su mente. Sonrió leve al pensar en ese pequeño, su mirada se volvió nostálgica al pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado. En tantas cosas que intento y en todas las veces ni con todas sus fuerzas pudo evitar las lagrimas en el pequeño que hoy ofrecía asilo a otros 500. ¿Seria una indirecta de "Yo hago por ellos lo que tu no hiciste por mi"? Sus ojos se humedecieron con esa idea así que siguió llamando a los menores para llevar a tantos como pudieran de esa institución y otras y llevarlos a México.

Después de la semana indicada el país mas joven estaba sentado mirando el puerto, con el entrecejo fruncido ante todo el caos que reinaba en su antiguo hogar, alerta de cualquier movimiento que pudiera significar un ataque a el o a sus barcos. Sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente en las maderas del puerto. Ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos. Alegres, tristes, dolorosos y de otros tipos. Coloco la mano sobre su pecho, donde una marca le recorría el corazón. Eso le había costado su independencia. ¿Ironía? De pésimo gusto si querían su opinión.

Pudo ver soldados escoltando a los niños al barco, gente armada en un claro cese al fuego conducían a lo infantes. El estomago del americano dio un vuelco cuando observo a la persona que iba al final del grupo, con varios vendajes, caminando algo mas lento asegurándose de que nadie e quedara atrás, el imperio español cargaba el hacha que aun hacia desviar la vista a casi todos los latinos, pero esta vez sin ese porte orgulloso, si no en defensa de ese pequeño grupo. México ayudo a pasar a los niños, explico brevemente como estaba conformado el barco y les asigno tarjetas de identificación a los pequeños. Cuando por fin llego al final se dirigió solo a Antonio, señalando un camarote a un lado. Cada palabra parecía ensayada, muy formal para ser sincera del niño amante de las piñatas y de las posadas que cada navidad era un diablillo. Aun así España se quedo viendo como caminaba mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando a su habitación.

No pensó y toco esa puerta de madera. El sonido de algo cayéndose pasos y luego de unos momentos se escucho como abrían la puerta, casi pudo ver que la seguridad con la que el menor le había hablado había disminuido.

-España no puede entrar al camarote de México... lo lamento pero se lo dije hace un minuto.-

-¿Y si es Antonio el que quiere entrar al cuarto? -

El moreno no dijo nada, se quedo mirándolo un largo rato, indeciso. Las puertas se abrieron dejándolo pasar y con el primer paso ambos cuerpos soltaron el aire retenido por la tensión.

México apretó su mano y se quedo parado viendo al autor de sus mayores alegrías y sus peores penurias, pero que en este momento no sabia "cual" era, no estaba ese brillo que le hacia sentirse lleno, esa voz cálida que le cantaba canciones de cuna tampoco sonaba igual, pero no estaba ese brillo algo demente y avaricioso en sus joyas verdes así que no sabia aun frente a quien estaba. El sabia que las revoluciones no eran cualquier cosa así que prefería no probar su suerte, por que la suya nunca había sido muy buena.

-Gracias- El mayor coloco una mano en la mejilla de la otra nación observándolo algo extrañado. -¿Y tus lentes?-

El ceño se frunció en el delicado rostro- Al parecer cuando Alfred dijo que le gustaban mis lentes, no era que le gustara como se me veían... si no que le gustaban para el-

Ambos tomaron una expresión molesta ante la mención del rubio cada uno por sus motivos. Segundos después por fin se había relajado el ambiente.

-Mirame- Dijo España tomando el rostro ajeno sintiendo como este se tensaba. -...te extrañe- una sonrisa triste, la misma que le dio cuando firmo desde documento que los deslindaba, el acta de independencia.

-Madre...Espa...-


End file.
